


Buzz gets (a) Woody

by wishicouldbeliamsfriend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishicouldbeliamsfriend/pseuds/wishicouldbeliamsfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam holds a party, and Tom Daley gives him more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz gets (a) Woody

The music was pounding through the apartment, and there were people dancing and chatting everywhere. I was holding a party in my new place to celebrate moving in, and I had invited all of my friends. There was the usual drinking and finger food, music, people sprawled out on the sofas, but there was a twist. I had themed the party as Toy Story, my favourite movie in the whole world, and I had insisted that everyone HAD to come in costume. I’d dressed up as Buzz Lightyear, in a skintight suit with the super cool white armour on top and a big helmet that I could open and close. I thought I looked cool, but judging by the giggles from around me, I was the only one under that impression.

I was chatting to Niall, we were watching Harry disappear into my spare bedroom with a different woman every ten minutes. That boy was unbelievable. I have to say I was slightly jealous of his stamina! Harry had just come back again and dropped off his latest partner with a very satisfied grin on his face when the doorbell went. I handed Ni my drink and shuffled down the corridor, trying not to scrape the paint with my pop-out plastic wings. I pulled the door open, half-expecting to see a fan trying to sneak in, it wouldn’t be the first tonight. I was very pleased though when I saw that it was our mate Tom Daley, the diver. My face lit up as I saw he was dressed as Woody the sheriff. He was wearing the exact right outfit, including a cowboy hat and he was chewing on one of those stick things from the western movies. I grinned and he tipped his to me. “Evening Lightyear.” he smirked as he checked out my costume.

“Sheriff.” I saluted, then sniggered and grabbed him in a hug. “You look great mate, come in, come in.”. I ushered him into the main room and he said hello to everyone. I gently touched his elbow and gestured to the drinks table “Shall we get something?”

He nodded and we walked over together, he had put his arm around mine and was grinning. People had always said we were a couple, we were pretty flirty but despite the rumours, Tom had always insisted he was straight, and I had until recently been in the closet. Apart from checking out his pictures from time to time, I hadn’t ever made a move out of respect to his declared sexuality. That said, I was slightly tipsy tonight and his butt looked so good in his tight cowboy pants. I licked my lips without thinking and looked up to see Tom watching me knowingly. He winked and tilted his head towards the drinks, chuckling. I blushed but followed, making a point not to let my eyes drop too low again. He poured himself a vodka and red bull, while I indulged with a tequila shot and a glass of pepsi. He frowned but shrugged “Odd combo Li but whatever!”

I shrugged and we walked to a nearby quiet seat in the corner, saying hello to Ni and a few others on the way. I struggled to sit down in my costume and he chuckled as he watched me fall backwards less than elegantly. My suit was a bit awkward but I did eventually settle into a relatively comfortable position, slightly spread out on the chair. We clinked our glasses together and took a few sips, and I heard him sigh in satisfaction. “Long day mate?” I teased.

He nodded “You wouldn’t believe. Had a bit of a falling out with.. uhh.. a friend.” he looked down at his glass, avoiding my gaze.

I sniggered “You are a hideous liar Daley. How long were you seeing her?”

He blushed. “Year, on and off. I liked her a lot, or at least I thought I did, before I finally admitted it to myself.”. He trailed off, almost like he had just remembered I was there, and went bright red again.

“Admitted you’re as gay as the day is long?” I smiled kindly and he giggled nervously, nodding.

“Pretty much mate. So its not a shock to you? You’re the first person I’ve.. well, I didn’t get a chance to tell you, but, come out to.” he looked up nervously, and I saw his hand grip the glass tight.

His eyes twinkled in the soft lights I had set up around the room to lend some atmosphere. I took another drink then shook my head “Nah T-Dawg, I’ve thought that for a while. Just wondered why you never told anyone, but I guess you just hadn’t thought it all through until today?”

He nodded slowly and glanced up at me guiltily. My eyes narrowed “What?”

“Well..” he coughed awkwardly. “I guess I was kinda hoping you had something to tell me too. Stupid of me.” he shook his head, cursing himself inwardly I’m sure.

I felt a stirring in my trousers, but tried to ignore it as I gulped to regain my composure. “You uhh, fancy me?”

Red rushed to his features and he nodded nervously. “Sorry.” he grunted.

I shook my head “Don’t be, it’s flattering. I uhh, guess it’s about time I said this, yeah I’m gay.”

His eyes widened “You are? That’s so weird.”

“Weird? How?”

He giggled “Well you’re so hot and macho.”

I looked at him like he was crazy. “Me? Mate I can practically see your abs through your shirt. You’re a God as far as macho goes.”

He blushed again, it was adorable. When he looked back up he had a mischievous grin on his face. “You’ve looked at my pictures haven’t you?”

“Ummm. Well...” I stammered awkwardly.

He raised his eyebrows demandingly “Liam the massive bulge you’re flashing me in that spandex says you have. It also says you liked what you saw.”

I gasped and tried to close my legs, which was difficult with the costume. “Bloody lycra. Okay yes you are a very attractive man and you have a lovely body. I also have a bit of a.. well I was gonna say soft spot for your Woody costume, but.. hard spot maybe. Is that so bad?”

He winked and leaned over the table. “It’s good.”. He rested his hands on my thighs, a little too high to be a friendly gesture. “I need a little lie down. Might go lay on your bed upstairs, if that’s alright?”

My eyes widened and I gulped again. “Five minutes. And you had better be fucking naked.”. I gasped inwardly at my own forwardness, but the blood pulsing into my crotch was taking over my thought process at an alarming rate.

He grinned and patted my bulge then swiftly made his way upstairs. I was so excited, I started sweating a little, then I saw Zayn staring wide eyed at me from across the room. My heart sank, maybe he saw. Then he walked over and reached out a hand. “Liam would you show me where you keep your wine?” he said loudly. I frowned, bewildered, Zayn knew where my wine was as much as I did, he was round here all the time. I shook it off and let him pull me to my feet and he walked with me into the corridor. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and he tilted his head upwards. “I thought you could use some cover. Go get that Woody to attend to your.. woody..” he grinned and flicked my painfully hard cock through my costume.

I gasped “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? Cause you like dick? Who cares, go get him. To infinity and beyond!” he chuckled and shoved me upstairs before returning to the party.

I giggled as I climbed the stairs and quietly let myself into my room, closing the door firmly behind me. I gasped as I saw Tom completely naked, on all four on my bed with his ass facing the doorway, stroking his cock underneath him and moaning. He was dripping precum everywhere and his entrance was on prime display. I felt myself leak into my boxers and my jaw went slack as I watched him pleasure himself for me. “Liam, I need some help here. Would you mind?” he winked at me over his shoulder.

I nodded numbly and walked over to my bedside drawer, fishing out my lube and a condom. I walked back over and smacked his ass making him groan softly. “You filthy little slut Daley. I always imagined you as a hungry bottom and I was so right wasn’t I?”

He nodded desperately, putting his head low so his ass wiggled high in the air for me. “Fuck yes, shake that booty.” I sniggered and lubed up my finger, then started slicking up his entrance. He groaned as my finger gently pressed against him and popped inside. He was so tight it was unbelievable. “Jesus Tom, don’t tell me this is your first time?”

He looked back up at me, shaking his head “No, but I’ve only had a few guys where you’re going.” he winked and his hole clenched around my finger. I grunted thinking how that would feel around my length, so I sped up. I started sliding my finger in and out, then added another, scissoring him open with getting him as slick as I could. I made sure to brush against his prostate a few times, which made him spurt precum over my lovely fresh sheets. I would need to give him a little spank for that later. “Liam stop teasing me and FUCK ME!” he shouted, loud enough for everyone downstairs to here had it not been for the pounding music.

I bit my lip and nodded, putting on the condom and slicking my cock before driving straight into him, giving him half my nine inches without pause. He squealed and pulled away slightly but then grunted and changed his mind, pushing back on the intrusion. “So.. big.. hurts.. good..” he grunted incoherently. I decided to ignore him and began massaging his sweet spot with the head of my cock, making him whimper and back up onto me. Without trying, his tight ring of muscle was swallowing the rest of my shaft and I was immediately balls deep into his tight cunt. I leaned forward and hugged him, kissing his back, letting him know that while he was hot as fuck I still cared for him.

“Can I move?” I asked, checking I wasn’t hurting him too much. Tom gritted his teeth and nodded. “Slowly.” he grunted.

I rubbed his back soothingly and started slowly pumping in and out of him, going a little deeper and faster each time, letting him adjust. Before long I was picking up the pace and smashing against my target deep inside him, feeling him clinging onto me each time I tried to slide out again. “Fucking hell Tom you feel amazing.” I kept battering into him, using his shoulders for leverage.

“You too Li, so.. fuck too much, so hot.. not enough.” He nodded, grabbing at his cock swinging wildly beneath him as he rambled his nonsense. I chuckled and started stroking him in time with my thrusts which were now going all the way in every single time.

I felt that heat in my stomach and started pumping his cock faster. “I’m gonna cum in you Tom, you ready to cum for me?”. He nodded fervently and started pushing back to meet me, making me drive in even deeper. Within minutes I felt myself toppling over the edge and screamed. “Fuck Tom!” as I unloaded everything I had inside him. Immediately he started shooting his load, spraying all over my hand and the bed, spurt after spurt. I was amazed that he came so much just from that. As I rode out my high I kept stroking him until he was spent, then pulled out carefully. I took care of our mess and then rushed back to Tom’s side, he was on his side, curled up on the bed. I carefully pulled the duvet over him and cuddled up behind him, spooning with this gorgeous boy. “Was that okay?” I brushed a strand of his lush hair from his forehead.

He nodded, pressing back against me. “That was amazing LiLi. Thank you.”

I smiled and kissed his cheek. “Sleep baby. Zayn will empty the party out for us. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
